


请你吃草莓蛋糕

by Azora1107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azora1107/pseuds/Azora1107
Summary: 双O
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	请你吃草莓蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> 双O

2月14这一天。

文俊辉零点和徐明浩说了情人节快乐，然后像往常一样睡到自然醒，果然公寓里除了他们俩都出去了。  
讨厌的小情侣！<(｀^´)>   
但是！  
他决定今天要干一件人生大事！那就是——  
和徐明浩表白！  
顺便再酱酱酿酿嘿嘿嘿，他心里打着小算盘偷乐，连二锅头都准备好了，就等晚上呢。  
他瞒着事，连徐明浩枕着他大腿玩手机这么平常的事肌肉都僵硬得不行，机械的按着遥控器调频，其实一点内容没看进去。  
好不容易熬到晚上，他洗完澡之后就催促着徐明浩进浴室，说是里头还暖和趁着这个温度赶紧洗。  
徐明浩一向宠他，于是顺了他的意抱着衣服进浴室了。

徐明浩喜欢泡澡这是大家都知道的事。  
当他舒舒服服享受完，打开浴室门迎来的不是冷风，而是文俊辉热情的熊抱。  
“俊辉？”  
“……好难受哦……”  
他说话一股酒味熏得徐明浩头晕，托着他要往床边走，哪知刚走两步文俊辉就搂紧他的腰把他一推，压在了墙上。  
他们本就同高，这会儿文俊辉弓着腰，头靠在他肩膀，呼吸一下一下打在他侧颈。  
徐明浩敏感的缩了缩脖子，耐着性子哄他“难受就去休息吧？站着不会头晕吗”  
“……嗯……”  
文俊辉喉咙里艰难的挤出一个字，依旧抱着人不动。  
徐明浩偏过头去瞧文俊辉，他闭着眼睛像是已经熟睡，脸颊酡红，俨然一副醉酒模样。  
对，跟醉汉是不能说道理的。  
徐明浩这样安慰自己。  
然而下一秒文俊辉直起身，睁着两只水汪汪的大眼睛盯着他看，神志好似清明。  
“徐明浩！”  
“嗯？”  
徐明浩被他吓一跳，因为在他的记忆里，除了生气以外，文俊辉是不会叫他全名的。  
“我喜欢你！”  
徐明浩没当回事，以为他和平时一样在撒娇求抱抱，笑着摸摸他脑袋。  
“我知道啦，不是也说了喜欢你吗”  
他不开口还好，一开口文俊辉火气就上来了，他单手掐住徐明浩干净的脸，惩罚似的吻上去。  
确切来说，是咬。  
他啃噬着他的唇瓣，积压在胸腔里的怒气，全都通过这个吻爆发出来。  
徐明浩被咬得生疼，两人的牙齿互相磕碰着，唇齿相缠了没多久，文俊辉带着酒味的舌头就探进了他嘴里。  
这是他们之间的第一个吻。  
一个并不温柔、毫无感情的吻。

房间里的温度伴着浓郁的蛋糕香味在迅速升温，是文俊辉不断在释放信息素。  
他在诱导徐明浩发情。  
徐明浩伸手按住文俊辉的腺体，他清楚的知道，Omega信息素如果释放过量，两个人都会陷入发情期。  
而正好这间屋子的抑制剂还没有补上。  
“可以了，俊辉，停下”  
文俊辉心里难过又失望，更多的是挫败感和不甘，他挥开徐明浩的手，把信息素慢慢收回来，然后沿着床边坐下。  
“徐明浩，你有没有心”  
换来一片沉默。

相比外面的热闹，屋内显得冷冷清清。  
不知过了多久，久到文俊辉以为徐明浩回了自己房间，空气中却突然有了草莓的清香。  
紧接着徐明浩跪坐到他身上，两只手捧起他的脸，结结实实的亲在唇上。  
“文俊辉”  
“你想清楚没有”  
他话音刚落，就看到文俊辉的眼神从黯淡到震惊，欣喜过后变得明亮。  
文俊辉喜欢露齿笑，尤其开心的时候，笑起来会有个好看的心形，瞧着总是阳光的。  
他一笑，徐明浩就跟着笑。  
不同的是他的笑稍微内敛些，唇角勾起就能漾出好看的弧度，小括弧莫名添了几分可爱。  
就着这个姿势文俊辉凑过去又亲了他一口。  
“我的”

新鲜的草莓和带着奶香的蛋糕终于结合，成了甜香四溢的草莓蛋糕，让人总联想到外头卖的绵软细腻的成品。  
文俊辉压着徐明浩，在他大腿根部细细舔吻着，带着细致和温柔，轻舔慢咬，深吻吸吮，直至他腿根艳红一片。  
他衣冠楚楚，身下的人却不着寸缕，咬着手指颤着腿踩在他肩上由他动作。  
亲吻沿着腿根向上，忽然文俊辉呼吸一顿，随后在他紧闭的后穴上恶作剧的亲了一口。  
“文俊辉！”  
徐明浩羞赧的叫唤一声，脚上也没了个轻重，蹬向他的肩膀。  
“诶哟！”文俊辉表情痛苦的扶着肩膀，可怜兮兮的望着他，“好疼啊”  
徐明浩不疑有他，着急的坐起来给他按揉，还给他呼呼两下。  
“踢到哪里了？谁让你乱亲的！”  
一转头看到文俊辉嘴角噙着笑，眼底是抹不开的狡黠，他才后知后觉被骗了，没好气的撒开手。  
“幼稚鬼！”  
“是你的幼稚鬼啦”  
笑着吻上他。

草莓的清甜从开始如小溪流般往外淌，慢慢变得甜腻，源源不断自徐明浩后颈的腺体散发出，与空气中也变得格外甜腻的蛋糕香交织，使人沉沦。  
文俊辉咬住徐明浩的腺体舔弄，手上摸了润滑剂准备给他扩张，不处于发情期的Omega要更小心对待才是。  
“别咬了……”  
“可是你被别人咬过，我不高兴”  
文俊辉听话的松开嘴，对着他腺体亲了又亲。  
徐明浩知道他指的是那次临时标记，他无法辩驳，只好把文俊辉的脸掰过来亲上去。  
再怎么是Omega也年轻力壮的，徐明浩气喘吁吁的推开文俊辉，后者明显没亲够，追着他柔软的唇还要亲，被徐明浩捏住脸。  
“你到底醉没醉”  
“唔，没有啦，本来喝了一大口的，太难喝咽不下去就吐出来了”  
“……”  
是他能干出来的事。  
说话间文俊辉的手指已经并着大量润滑剂没入徐明浩身后无人问津过的小穴。  
“好凉”  
“忍一忍马上就好”  
“……等等，文俊辉，为什么不是我来？”  
“宝贝呀你想自己做扩张吗？”  
文俊辉面上和他装无辜，手指抽动着往他体内多添了一根，徐明浩有些难耐的屈起腿，他的吻就安抚似的落到他膝盖上。  
他动着手指，等到小穴适应后增加到三指，慢悠悠的找着徐明浩的敏感点，直到他的身体忽然颤动一下，如小兽般无助地呜咽一声。  
两人面对着，徐明浩整个人重心都在文俊辉身上，找对位置后他每次的进入都精确的按到那个地方。  
“唔……”徐明浩紧咬的唇间发出呻吟，眼睛里含了泪，雾蒙蒙的，后穴也开始流水。  
文俊辉看他这个样子，自己下身不用抚慰便有抬头的趋势，轻柔吻去徐明浩眼角的泪珠，三根手指在体内打转，屈起的指关节与后穴里的软肉相摩擦。  
徐明浩大口喘息着，唇贴上文俊辉的腺体细吻，文俊辉手一抖，重重地戳到他敏感点，他抑制不住的叫出声，报复性狠咬一口文俊辉的腺体。  
抬头的时候他明显感觉到文俊辉的眼神变了。  
那是猫科动物看猎物的眼神。

文俊辉在操他。  
徐明浩脸红的要滴血，文俊辉身下动的又快又狠，这还不算，盯着他眼睛一个劲问他喜不喜欢自己。  
如果躲开，还会被亲到窒息，谁来告诉他为什么他的可爱小男朋友会变得这么狂野？  
“明浩呀？宝贝呀？”  
“啊！……你！你别…这么叫…嗯……”  
“那你说你喜不喜欢我嘛”  
“……嗯”  
虽然不是理想的答案但文俊辉还是高兴。  
“宝贝呀你信息素溢出太多了收一收”  
！怪谁啊！？  
徐明浩心里腹诽，瞪了他一眼。  
“你再这样看我今晚都不要睡了哦？”  
！！！  
还他单纯的文俊辉！

高潮过后徐明浩趴在床上享受文俊辉的服务，迷迷糊糊之间说了一句喜欢你，文俊辉没听清，看他快睡着的样子就没多问。  
收拾好回到床上刚躺下，徐明浩就寻着热源挪到他怀里。  
“也喜欢你”  
“情人节快乐”  
文俊辉的心里炸开了烟花。

End.


End file.
